The invention relates to a device for folding an elastic rubber intraocular lens.
Intraocular lenses of elastic rubber material, particularly silicon lenses, and their insertion in a folded stat into the natural lens capsule remaining in the eye after a cataract operation are known in the art. The folding process is quite laborious, since due to its elastic properties the lens frequently pops out of the gripping elements of the implantation instrument while being folded. This is frequently the case when the elastic lens body is not precisely positioned between the gripping elements of the implantation instrument, which commonly takes the form of a forceps.